Thinking of You
by Musicalcat98
Summary: Jaubrey one shot sort of based on the song Thinking Of You by Katy Perry


**Thinking of You**

_For Chloe. I sort of wanted a happy ending, so it's not exactly like the song. I'm sorry it's short, but I'm trying to get them all done._

* * *

"Aubrey, are you okay? You've barely eaten your food." Zach noticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry." She lied. Her appetite disappeared as soon as she saw her dreams walk in the door with her least favorite person. Jesse had his arm wrapped around Beca's waist. He and his perfect hair and his perfect smile and his perfect voice. And then there's Beca. Stupid Beca. Always getting in the way of things with her tiny little body and her sarcastic tone of voice.

Aubrey couldn't get Jesse out of her mind, and it showed. She kindly accepted the date with Zach in hopes to clear her mind, but Jesse is everywhere.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for this. I had a nice time. I've just had a long day. I think I'm going to go back to my dorm. Thank you so much." Aubrey told Zach.

"Oh, alright. Let me know if there's anything I can do." He said, a little disappointed.

Aubrey got up and headed out of the café, but not before she made eye contact with Jesse.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself.

Jesse quickly averted eye contact and looked back at Beca. Beca turned around and saw Aubrey walking out of the café and turned to face Jesse again.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Jesse nodded and continued to eat his food. Beca knew something wasn't quite right with them. She couldn't stand it any longer. It was a constant battle. Every single time Aubrey was around, Jesse became completely different. It's like he's not even Jesse anymore.

"Chloe, I can't get him out of my mind. It's like he's permanently imprinted there. He's literally everywhere I look." Aubrey told her best friend in the privacy of their dorm room.

"Listen, bree. I know you don't usually get this way about anyone, so I realize this is hard. Jesse is _with_ Beca. You know that. I know that. Hell, everyone knows that."

"I'm aware of this Chloe. Do you think I want to get depressed every time I see him wrap his arm around her waist or kiss her in front of people or hold her hand? No. I hate it. I absolutely hate it. It's nothing but pure torture. Torture that I have to deal with every single day. You don't have to deal with it. You have Tom, and you guys are as happy as all get out, and I'm stuck in love with someone who will A, is taken by a sarcastic little witch, and B, will never love me back."

"Aubrey, I love you. You know that right? Well, I'm telling you this because I love you. You need to find someone who makes you happy rather than sad all the time. You need to find your Marshall. Now I'm going to go have dinner with Tom. I will see you tomorrow." Chloe told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Aubrey fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, but she kept seeing his face. She wanted to stare into those chestnut eyes forever, but she couldn't. That was Beca's job.

There was a light knock on the door that Aubrey had to force herself up to answer. She probably would have jumped up faster if she had known it was going to be Jesse.

**_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_**

"I think we need to talk." He said flatly.

"I think you're right." She muttered, opening the door and letting him in. "I need to get something off my chest if you don't mind."

Jesse nodded, urging her on.

"I don't really know what it is I've been feeling. I can't explain it because I've never actually felt like this before. Now before you say anything, just hear me out. I like you Jesse. There. I said it. I like you. I don't know why, but there's something about you that I just cannot get out of my mind. Every time I close my eyes, your face appears, and frankly, I find it annoying because I lose focus. I know you're with Beca, and I respect that. Hence, why I quickly evacuate any situations with the two of you. I'm jealous. There. I, Aubrey Posen, am jealous of Beca Mitchell."

"Aubrey listen. Beca…Beca just broke up with me." He choked.

Aubrey was pained. She wanted Jesse, but she didn't want this. "Shit, man. I'm sorry. I didn't need to lay this on you." She tried.

"Beca…Beca broke up with me because she saw something that maybe I didn't realize at first."

"What are you talking about Jesse?" Aubrey asked nervously.

"I can't be near you without feeling like I'm going to explode. My hands get all sweaty apparently, and I'm unable to find words to string together to form a sentence."

"Jesse, I don't understand. You love Beca."

"No. I don't love Beca. I mean I do, but yet I don't. I've grown attached to Beca, but I don't love _love _her. Look, Bree. What I'm trying to say here is something kept me from loving Beca. Some_one._"

Aubrey stared blankly at Jesse, trying to piece together what it is he's saying. "I, um, I'm so"

"Aubrey," he softer, "it's you."

Aubrey grinned from ear to ear, but she tried to hide her face. "I know I'm supposed to be really sympathetic right now, but I'm not. I'm smiling like an idiot. I'm such a bad person."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. "Come here." He said, reaching out to pull her close. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

A sudden nerve of butterflies entered Aubrey as they hugged. It was nerve-wrecking, but the good kind.


End file.
